Molgera
Molgera is the boss of the Wind Temple, the sixth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It is the monster that killed Fado many years ago, and guards a shrine deep within the Wind Temple. Although Molgera likes to hide underground in the sand, waiting for its prey to come close enough within its pit to eat it, it will often leap into the air and attempt to ram its prey below. It is possible that Molgera is a giant Moldorm. Molgera will also send out smaller enemies, much like itself to hunt down and attack its foe. To defeat this monster Link has to use his Hookshot to pull its tongue towards him and then cut it up with his sword. It returns in Ganon's Tower, only in black and white and much less difficult to defeat, likely because the Master Sword's power has been fully restored. Only items attained before the initial battle are available in this second battle to refer the fight as a flashback to Link. Story As Ganondorf returned from his imprisonment, he sought to vanquish the power of the Master Sword, the weapon that was the cause of his defeat. To carry out such a task, Ganondorf made two terrible beasts: Molgera and Jalhalla. Molgera killed Fado and Jalhalla killed Laruto, two guardians of the Master Sword, who prayed in the Wind Temple and Earth Temple, respectively. By killing them, the power in the Master Sword was lost, and the seal on Ganondorf weakened. When Link withdrew the Master Sword from its pedestal in Hyrule Castle, the seal on Ganondorf shattered completely, guaranteeing Ganondorf's return to the world above the waves. In order to restore power to the Master Sword, Link sought out the two ancestral Sages whose destinies had yet to be fulfilled. By calling on Medli, the new Earth Sage, and Makar, the new Wind Sage, Link awakened them both as Sages of the Master Sword, and brought them to their respective temples where they took the role of guardians of the Master Sword, thus returning its power. Battle To defeat Molgera, Link must avoid the pit that the sand worm creates. If Link comes too close, Molgera will eat him, chew him up, and then spit him out, causing two hearts of damage. Link must use his Hookshot on Molgera's tongue, then slash it. After the first blows, Molgera will emerge from the sand and fly around the room, before crashing back into the sand. Getting hit causes two hearts of damage to Link. Another pit will form at the center of the room, and the process in which Link must hookshot the tongue will continue once more, except that now Molgera's larvae will burrow under the sand, messing up the L-targeting and attacking Link causing a half of heart of damage. To kill them, Link must hookshot them and slash them twice. If Link kills all three, he will have a clear shot at Molgera again; however, every time after its tongue is attacked, it will spew out three more Molgera larvae. Its death scene depicts it flying out of the sand, turning into sand, and exploding from the tail to the head (the head explodes in usual enemy fashion). Molgera can also be killed while flying around the room. When it is done flying around, it "roars" and comes at Link with its mouth wide open before crashing back into the sand. Link can Hookshot (if he is close enough) into the center of the mouth and pull out the tongue to kill Molgera. Videos sT9S2_VmgI0 H3gH7v2h68E Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Molgera's battle theme occasionally plays during the Pirate Ship stage. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker bosses